dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Trunks/Gallery
Manga Dragonballkai-trunks-artbook-toriyama-dbz-01.jpg|Future Trunks on a cliff Future trunks ssj.jpg|Future Trunks transforms in rage after discovering Future Gohan's corpse Leaving for the past.jpg|Future Trunks leaving for the past Dragon-ball-70562.jpg|Future Trunks emerges from the Time Chamber Dragon-ball-70563.jpg|Vegeta and Future Trunks DBZ Manga Chapter 381 - Super Trunks.PNG|Future Trunks as a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan DBZ Manga Chapter 385 - Ultra Trunks.PNG|3rd Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks DBZManga395.jpg Future Trunks' full power.png|Future Trunks when he goes all out with Goku. Trunks Powers up to Super Saiyan 2.PNG|Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 2. Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 hair has been fixed. Trunks joins time patrol.png|Future Trunks joins the Time Patrol in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' Kid-FutureTrunks.jpg CuddyToyTrunks.png|Future Trunks in Purple City GohanFutureFutureTrunksTraining.png|Future Trunks trained by Future Gohan Wlsakvoflxbsbig.jpg|Future Trunks becomes tired after trying to become a Super Saiyan Trunks sadness eteranl.png|Future Trunks in Pepper Town Future Trunks 01.jpg|Future Trunks witnessing the death of Gohan Future Trunks 06.jpg|Future Trunks after witnessing the death of his best friend Future Trunks 07.jpg|Future Trunks powering up Future Trunks 08.jpg|Future Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan Future Trunks 09.jpg|Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan Future Trunks 10.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks Trunks becoming Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks with tears in his eyes FutureTrunks1.png|Future Trunks at home FutureTrunksWSword(HoT).jpg|Future Trunks leaves to face the Androids FutureTrunksSSJ1Vs.17&18.HistoryofTrunks.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks during a battle against the Androids TrunksFutureVsFutureAndroid18DVD01.png|Future Trunks kneed in the stomach by Future Android 18 Wiki61 n.jpg|Future Trunks attacked by Future 18 FutureTrunksTimeMachine.HistoryofTrunks.png|Future Trunks prepares to travel to the past TrunksFutureArrivesEp119.png|Future Trunks' faces Frieza and his men Ftrunks2.jpg|The mysterious youth Future Trunks.jpg|The mysterious youth, Future Trunks FutureTrunksDebut.jpg FutureTrunksDebutDBZ.jpg TrunksFutureFriezaDebut.png FTrunks-PowerScan.jpg ArmCannonCounter.png ArmCounter2.jpg FTrunks.jpg TrunksMeansBusiness.jpg TrunksSwordAttack1.jpg FTrunksSwordAttack.jpg TrunksSwordAttack.png TrunksFinishingHisAttack.jpg TrunksFutureEp120.png|Future Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan Trunks partial super saiyan.png|Future Trunks powered up Future Trunks 89.jpg|Future Trunks powered up Trunks partial super saiyan 2.png|Future Trunks about to turn Super Saiyan SupahSaiyanPowerUp.jpg|Future Trunks right before turning Super Saiyan Partial Super Saiyan.png|Future Trunks turning Super Saiyan TrunksSSDebut.jpg TrunksEyesHorrifyFrieza.png CoolFutureTrunks.jpg Super Saiyan Trunks 245644.JPG|Super Saiyan Future Trunks SuperSaiyanTrunks.JPG|Super Saiyan Future Trunks 992800 332409733557752 551539736 n.jpg|Future Trunks stops Mecha Frieza's Supernova TrunksSmileAtFreeza.jpg TrunksFutureSuperSaiyanFrieza.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks Ý n.jpg BurningAttackHandMovement.png TrunksHands.PNG|Future Trunks before firing a Burning Attack TrunksSwordAttack.jpg TrunksSwordAttack2.jpg ShiningSwordAttack-Trunks.jpg Trunkscuttingfriezainhalf.jpg TrunksFutureFriezaSliced.png TrunksFuture.vs.FriezaKingColdEp121.png Trunkskillstheruler.png|Future Trunks cuts Frieza into pieces Hncfhndyhn.jpg Hdfghdhe.jpg Ghdf8+5h.jpg TrunksShowingHisSword.jpg TrunksStopsColdAttack.jpg TrunksAttackKingCold.jpg Fsdgsdg.jpg|Future Trunks gets his sword back Trunks SSJ Finishes King Cold.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks after killing King Cold SuperSaiyanDestroysFrieza'sShip.JPG|Future Trunks about to destroy King Cold's ship Trunks coming out of Super Saiyan.png FutureTrunksSmiling.jpg Yrheryeryh.jpg TrunksInvite.png FutureTrunksFlying.jpg FTrunksWatch.jpg Trunks having a drink.jpg TrunksFeelsEmbarassed.png FutureTrunksBlushing.jpg FutureTrunksSitting.png|Future Trunks waiting for Goku Gdhryhy5rh.jpg Fgsdfg.jpg|Future Trunks leaves Trunks waving to everybody.png|Future Trunks waving bye to the Z Fighters TrunksFutureSuperSaiyanEp124.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Vegeta's nightmare GokuFutureTrunks.png TrunksReturns.jpg TrunksFutureBackToThePast01.png TrunksShockToFind19.jpg TrunksWhatIsGoingOn.jpg TrunksFutureNV020.png|Future Trunks finds Android 19's head TrunksHeadsTowardsTheBattle.png TrunksFutureBackToThePast02.png Trunks 97465.JPG TrunksHoldingTrunks2.png TrunksHoldingTrunks.png Trunks Looking-At Vegeta.JPG FutureTrunksAngeredByVegetaForNotSavingBulmaAndTrunks.png Trunks Looking.JPG Trunks Ep.118.JPG TrunksConfusedHowThePastChangedSoMuch.png TrunksVegetaArgument.jpg TrunksInShock.jpg VegetaPiccoloTrunksGohanKrillin.jpg Piccolo And Trunks.JPG BusterCannon.png TrunksFutureVsAndroid18.png TrunksVegetaVs18.jpg TrunksFutureVsAndroid18Sword.png TrunksBrokenSword.jpg TrunksUnnableToBattle.jpg TrunksBrokenSword2.jpg TrunksBrokenSword3.jpg FTrunksAfterTheBattle.jpg TrunksRaceToGoku.jpg KrillinTrunksTien.jpg TrunksKrillin.jpg Trunks with blonde eyebrows.jpg|Future Trunks in a flashback TrunksImperfectCellSagaNV01.png TrunksTakingARide1.jpg TrunksTakingARide.jpg TrunksTakingARide2.jpg GokuNightmareTrunks.jpg GokuNightmareTrunks1.jpg TrunksTalkingToBulma.jpg KrillinTrunksTalkingToBulma.jpg AnotherTimeMachine.jpg JKL.jpg TrunksListeningToGohan.jpg MNO.jpg STU.jpg TrunksGPS.jpg TrunksSquirrels.jpg TrunksSquirrels2.jpg GohanAndFutureTrunks 2.jpg YZ.jpg SeriousTrunks.jpg TrunksCellsEgg.jpg Gohan,BulmaAndFutureTrunks.jpg|Future Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan 0timemachinemirai n.jpg|Future Trunks in the Time Machine 125-21.jpg|Gohan, Future Trunks, and Bulma discover Cell's moult SeruMue.png BulmaTrunksCell.jpg TrunksCellShell.jpg ZZZ.jpg TrunksToKameHouse.jpg GohanTrunksKameHouse.jpg GohanTrunksAndCoWatchTheNewsOfGingerTown.png TrunksKameHouse.jpg ToCell.jpg KrillinTrunksToCell.jpg KrillinTrunks-CellSaga.jpg TrunksKrillinMeetCell.jpg CellEscape.jpg TrunksCantSee.jpg PiccoloDetermination-Trunks.jpg BasementLab1.jpg 185844.jpg BasementLab2.jpg BasementLab3.jpg BasementLab4.jpg BasementLab5.jpg BasementLab6.jpg BasementLab7.jpg BasementLab8.jpg BasementLab9.jpg Burning Storm.jpg GeroComputeEnd.jpg BurningLab.jpg BurningLab1.jpg Future Trunks coming out from time chamber.JPG|Future Trunks coming out from the Time Chamber TrunksFutureBttPnv.png|Future Trunks arrives on the Tropical Islands VegetaKicksTrunks.png|Future Trunks kicked by Vegeta TrunksFutureAscendedSuperSaiyan.png|Future Trunks powers up TrunksPowersUp.png|Future Trunks powering up ThumbnailCAUWJA44.jpg|Future Trunks powers up 1SSJ1thirdgrade.jpg|Future Trunks in his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form FutureTrunksVSCell.png|Super Trunks and Perfect Cell prepare to fight 166 1.jpg|Future Trunks defeated by Cell TrunksSaiyanArmorEp166.png|Future Trunks after losing to Cell 8 n.jpg|Future Trunks at Capsule Corporation ImagesCAPQN4W6.jpg|Future Trunks 3010.jpg|Future Trunks waiting 382852 144710932298041 100002774057011 131518 224062075 n.jpg|Future Trunks on Kami's Lookout PTETS - Hatchiyack pummels F Trunks.png|Future Trunks hit by Hatchiyack PTETS - Future Trunks Beam Struggle.png|Future Trunks blasting Hatchiyack Asdfasdf.png|Future Trunks FullBodyFutureTrunks.png|Future Trunks at the Cell Games TrunksVsCellJr.png|Trunks and Cell Jr. stop fighting from Gohan's power FutureTrunks.Ep.188.png|Trunks, while Goku is getting ready to teleport Cell 547699 171111509690107 2089306865 n.jpg|Future Trunks killed by Cell Future Trunks 6168.jpg|Future Trunks on Kami's Lookout after his resurrection Trunks saying goodbye.png|Future Trunks leaves to return to his own timeline Trunks excitedely telling Bulma that Vegeta defended him in a battle.png|Future Trunks telling his mother that Vegeta defended him in battle TrunksFightsTheAndroids.png|Future Trunks faces the Androids Future18DestroyedByTrunks.Ep.194.png|Future Trunks after he destroyed Future 18 TrunksFacesCell.png|Future Trunks confronts Cell in his timeline FutureTrunks.Ep.194.DBZ.png|Future Trunks faces Future Cell FutureTrunks.Ep.194.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks 0wikitrunks14 n.jpg|Future Trunks deflects a ki blast Bandicam 2013-10-22 16-25-00-540.jpg|Future Trunks using his Heat Dome Attack Trunks_Direct_Of_S.H.I.E.L.jpg|Trunks Arrives DBZ Kai ''Dragon Ball Super'' Screen_Shot_2016-06-05_at_2.05.22_PM.png SOS From the FutureTrunks.png Screenshot 2016-06-05 at 10.13.27.png FutureTrunks-DBSuper.jpg SOS From the Future Trunks.png FutureTrunks-DBS.png SOS From the Future! Trunks1.png FutureTrunks-Bulma.png FutureTrunks-Super.png FutureTrunks-Super47.png FutureTrunksInShock.png FutureTrunks-Tears.png FutureTrunks(Super).png FutureTrunks-Crying(Super).png FutureTrunks-FutureMai.png FutureTrunks-Smiling.png FutureTrunks-DBSuper.png MiraiTrunks-Attacks.jpg SOS From Future Trunks.png SOS From the Future! Trunks2.png MiraiTrunks-Black.png DBSuper-FutureTrunks.png SadMoment-FutureMai.png FutureTrunks-OhNo.png AngryFutureTrunks.png FutureTrunks-HopeAgain.png Bulma-FutureTrunks.png DoubleTrunks.png BulmaFutureTrunks-Super.png FutureTrunks-Sad.png BulmaFutureTrunks-SadMoment.png SadMiraiTrunks-Super.png Trunks-Super49.png MiraiTrunks-RecognizedMai.png ZFighters-Super49.png Vegeta-Goku-MiraiTrunks.png Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 9.59.24 AM.png FutureTrunks-Begging.png Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 10.18.47 AM.png Super49-FutureTrunks.png DaburaVsFutureTrunks.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-26-00h41m13s541.png Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 8.47.58 AM.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-26-00h43m27s747.png superfuturetrunksssj.png SSJ222.jpg SSJ 2212.jpg SSJ21212.jpg Ssj221212.jpg Esuesu.jpg FutureTrunks-Bow.png GokuTrunks-Sparring.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h34m24s826.png|Future Teen Trunks flashback vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h34m44s321.png|Future Teen Trunks vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h42m27s233.png|Future Trunks and group "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 1.png|Trunks and Android 18 "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 4.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 5.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 7.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 9.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 10.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 11.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 15.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 1.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 2.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 5.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 6.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 7.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 8.png|Future Trunks checking on Mai "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 16.png|Training Flashback "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 17.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 18.png|Super Saiyan 2 "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 21.png|Super Saiyan 2 "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 23.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 25.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep54 27.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP55 6.png|Sleeping "Future" Trunks Saga - EP55 23.png|Traveling back to the future "Future" Trunks Saga - EP55 24.png|Traveling back to the future "Future" Trunks Saga - EP55 25.png|Back in the future "Future" Trunks Saga - EP55 26.png|Back in the future "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 1.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 3.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 5.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 7.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 8.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 9.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 12.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 15.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 17.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP56 23.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 2.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 3.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 7.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 8.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 10.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 13.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 14.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 16.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 18.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 20.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 21.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 23.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 24.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 28.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 30.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 31.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep57 35.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 5.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 6.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 7.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 8.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 10.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep58 17.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 5.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 6.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 7.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 8.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 10.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 14.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 15.png Kiss.jpg "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 17.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 22.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 24.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 25.png "Future" Trunks Saga Ep60 27.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 6.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 22.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 31.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 32.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 33.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 34.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 37.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 38.png "Future" Trunks Saga EP61 39.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 1.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 2.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 3.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 4.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 7.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 9.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 10.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 11.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 12.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 13.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 18.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP62 19.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 4.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 5.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 12.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 15.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 16.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 17.png "Future" Trunks Saga - EP63 19.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep64 13.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep64 20.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep64 22.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep64 23.png "Future" Trunks Saga - Ep64 24.png img02.png|Future Trunks artwork Mirai Trunks DBS.jpg|Mirai Trunks draon-ball-super-future-trunks-screenshot-06.png|Future Trunks during his final clash with Fused Zamasu dragon-ball-super-future-trunks-arc-670x388.jpg trunks-porte-le-coup-final-a-zamasu.jpg dragon-ball-super-episode-67.jpg fggh.jpg|Trunks kills Zamasu Film ''Super Android 13! DragonBallZMovie711.jpg|Future Trunks in ''Super Android 13! MOS13-4.png|Future Trunks in the city MOS13-6.png|Future Trunks in the city 14Slice.png|Future Trunks cuts Android 14 in half DragonBallZMovie79.jpg|Future Trunks DragonBallZMovie710.jpg|Future Trunks on the ground ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' 0wikitrunks2 n.jpg Trunks-DBZBroly.png Krillin Sucker Punches Goku 2.jpg DragonBallZMovie8.jpg DragonBallZMovie815.jpg DBZ4 Large.jpg Gohan,GokuAndFutureTrunks.jpg 135158-dbz5 large super.jpg GohanAndFutureTrunks.jpg DBZBroly-TrunksWakingUp.png Trunks Channeling Energy.jpg ''Bojack Unbound'' Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn33.jpg|Future Trunks in Bojack Unbound Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn7.jpg|Future Trunks in the ring 0wikitrunks9 n.jpg|Future Trunks in the Galactic Tournament LolOWNED.jpg|Tien punches Future Trunks Trunks and Tien.jpg|Future Trunks kicks Tien Shinhan Bojack5.jpg|Future Trunks blocks Tien's punch TienFighting.jpg|Future Trunks dodges Tien's kick Dbzmovie9 249.jpg|Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan against Tien Chrome 2013-11-30 12-49-08-02.jpg|Future Trunks sent to a Battle Zone Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn25.jpg|Future Trunks in his Battle Zone Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn26.jpg|Future Trunks Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn27.jpg|Future Trunks DragonBallZMovie910.jpg|Future Trunks faces Kogu ImagesCABM1V3Yb.jpg|Future Trunks gets his sword from Vegeta Openings/Endings/Trailers SSJ3 Future Trunks TV Fuji ripped image.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in the 2nd Dragon Ball Heroes Trailer SOS_From_the_Future!.jpg SOS From the Future! Trunks.jpg|Trailer for episode 47 of Dragon Ball Super. HopeAgain!.png|Trailer for episode 48 of Dragon Ball Super. CktX6BsUUAA7oAl.jpg Video Games P_(2).jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout Future Trunks Budokai.jpg|Future Trunks in Budokai 1 318802 265341210238191 1540219612 n.jpg|Future Trunks in Budokai 2 opening Trunks SSJ2.png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) in Budokai 3 Future Trunks opening Another Road.jpg|Future Trunks in Shin Budokai: Another Road Opening World 21.jpg|Future Trunks in Infinite World Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Bt 43.jpg|Future Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Bt 41.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi 2.jpg|Future Trunks (Long Hair) in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Super Saiyan Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi 2.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi 2.jpg|Super Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Trunks (Sword) BT3.png|Future Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Future Trunks Base.jpg|Future Trunks (with Long Hair) in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Super Trunks BT3.jpg|Super Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Rblasto 92.jpg|Future Trunks in Burst Limit Dragon-ball-z-burst-limit-20080522001702035.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Burst Limit Future Trunks Burst Limit 2.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Burst Limit Rblasto 94.jpg|Super Trunks in Burst Limit Char08.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Tenkaichi Tag Team Rblasto 15.jpg|Future Trunks in Raging Blast Blast 7.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Raging Blast Blast 17.jpg|Future Trunks (Long Hair) in Raging Blast Rblasto 16.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Raging Blast Blast 9.jpg|Super Trunks in Raging Blast Best Burning Attack Of Your Life.JPG|Future Trunks in Raging Blast 2 opening Rblasto 4.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Raging Blast 2 Rblasto 124.jpg|Future Trunks (Long Hair) in Raging Blast 2 RB2Trunks.png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Raging Blast 2 RBN9.jpg|Super Trunks in Raging Blast 2 ASSTrunks(RB2).png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Raging Blast 2 UTTrunksVSJeice.png|Future Trunks battles Jeice in the Ultimate Tenkaichi intro Dragon-Ball-Trunks.jpg|Future Trunks in Ultimate Tenkaichi Dragon-Ball-Trunks-2.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Ultimate Tenkaichi 1.1.png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Ultimate Tenkaichi Trunks Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Future Trunks in Ultimate Butōden Trunks Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Ultimate Butōden Future Trunks Zenkai Royale.png|Future Trunks in Zenkai Battle Royale Future Trunks Zenkai character.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Zenkai Battle Royale Ss01 b1-300x168.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Battle of Z SSJ3FT121212.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) in Dragon Ball Heroes trailer Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks Heroes gameplay.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks prepares an attack Dokkan Battle Hopes and Promises for the Future Trunks (Teen) (Future) & Mai (Future) card.png|Hopes and Promises for the Future Trunks (Teen) (Future) & Mai (Future) card from Dokkan Battle SKOT.jpg|Time Patrol Trunks and Chronoa in the opening Time Patrol Recruitment Video in Xenovese 2 6ZjRIMv.jpg|Teen Trunks and Future Gohan in Xenoverse 2 Xenoverse2-MuraiTrunks.png|Teen Future Trunks finding Future Gohan's body in Xenoverse 2 FutureTeenTrunksX2.jpg|Teen Future Trunks devastated by Gohan's death in Xenoverse 2 DBXV2 Teen Future Trunks Future Super Saiyan Awakening (Fighting for Hope! Future Warrior Gohan 1 - Cutscene).png|Teen Future Trunks transforming into a Super Saiyan due to the anger caused by Future Gohan's death in Xenoverse 2 BYIrMIo.jpg|Future Trunks (Super) performing Burning Strike in Xenoverse 2 Gokublackfuturetrunks.jpg|Future Trunks (Super) performing Burning Strike on Goku Black in Xenoverse 2 Future Trunks XV2 Character Scan.png|Future Trunks Xenoverse 2 Scan Future Trunks (Super) XV2 Character Scan.png|Future Trunks (Super) Xenoverse 2 Scan DBXV2 Future Trunks (Super) VS Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black Violent Fierce God Slicer (Combo).png|Future Trunks (Super) guarding against SSR Goku Black's Violent Fierce God Slicer in Xenoverse Fighterz (3).jpg|Future Trunks in FighterZ Zzmovie10_253.jpg|Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Trunks wielding the Sword of Hope during his Dramatic Finish in Dragon Ball FighterZ Trunks Briefs.png|Future Trunks as he appears in Jump Force Future Trunks DBH GameScreenshot.jpg|Future Trunks SS3 in SDBH Future Trunks DBH GameScreenshot 2.jpg|Future Trunks SS3 in SDBH SS3FutureTrunksDBHGame.jpg|Future Trunks SS3 in SDBH SSThirdGradeFutureTrunksDBHGameScreenshot.jpg|Super Trunks in DBH future trunks in kakarot games.png|Future Trunks in Kakarot future trunks in kakarot games.jpeg|Future Trunks standing next to his Time Machine in Kakarot future trunks ssj in kakarot games.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Kakarot future trunks kill frieza in kakarot games.jpg|Super Saiy Future Trunks kills Mecha Frieza in Kakarot Cards BT3-084.png|Future Trunks (Bojack) Artwork FutureTrunks-AkiraT.jpeg DBZ20Trunks.png|Artwork from Supplemental Daizenshuu: TV Animation Part 3 Z-Fighters play against Frieza in a Japanese 90s game.png Future Trunks Super.jpg|Trunks artwork for Dragon Ball Super DBS Future Trunks Akira Toriyama Designs.jpg|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Super Super_Trunks_artwork.png|Artwork of Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks C_QjwQzVYAIjpKd.jpg|Future Trunks by Toyotarō TrunksCOncept(DBH).png|Future Trunks concept art for the Dragon Ball Heroes movies pop_trunks.png|Future Trunks Prison Planet Category:Galleries